


Artistic Talent

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Drawing, Alec and Clary are Art Buddies, Artistic Alec Lightwood, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Clalec BroTP - Freeform, Clary and Alec friendship, M/M, supportive Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: As Alec is training Clary on proper rune usage, Clary realizes that Alec is hiding a talent.Alec doesn't think his ability to draw is anything special - it takes Magnus, and maybe just a bit of Clary to convince him otherwise.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 28
Kudos: 671





	Artistic Talent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarandspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/gifts).



> So the absolutely AMAZING Sugarandspace, after a conversation on the Malec Discord, wanted someone to write a fic where Alec finds out that he really loves to paint! 
> 
> Well, it wasn't painting - so I twisted the prompt a bit, but enjoy some Clary & Alec brotp-ing, and Alec remembering just how much he loves art. And drawing. 
> 
> This fic was DEFINITELY not inspired/influenced by my own quest to learn to draw all the runes from the series, nope.

Clary spun her stele in her fingers, her eyes half-shut as she traced rune after rune in the air at Alec’s command. 

Agility. Accuracy. Precision. Calm Anger. Strength. Stamina. 

“Good,” Alec said with a nod. “Now again.” 

Clary huffed and turned to look at him, her eyes sharp. “Why? I know them.” 

Alec raised an eyebrow and stared her down. “Do you know how many times I’ve drawn those runes?” 

“No,” Clary said, glaring at him. “But I know them, why should I-” 

“Because you know them, but you don’t know them  _ well,” _ Alec said, stepping up next to her. “Every shadowhunter draws these runes hundreds of thousands of times if they’re doing their training right. The ability to draw a rune quickly and  _ accurately _ can save your life.” 

Reluctantly, Clary nodded, because that did make sense, and she had asked Alec to help her with some of the Shadowhunter basics that Izzy and Jace liked to skip over. “So I’m not drawing them fast enough?” 

“It’s not about speed. It’s about _efficiency._ Here, draw a stamina rune on your arm,” Alec ordered, holding out his own arm. “We’ll do it together.” 

Clary focused and bit down the wince of pain that wanted to escape as she drew her stele down in a swipe down her arm, about to add the rest of it when she looked over and saw Alec giving the finishing swipe of it. Her eyes widened. “You’re-” 

Alec raised an eyebrow at her and waited for her to finish drawing before he held up his stele again. “Draw a stamina rune in the air.” 

Clary lifted her stele to the air and started to trace the pattern, tensing when Alec reached up to stop her arm. “Hey!” 

“Runes aren’t art,” Alec said, his voice stern. “You’re drawing them like a mundane art project, working from the middle out. It means your runes are nigh flawless-” 

Clary brightened, smiling wide. 

“-but it means you’re taking two to three times as long to draw them as it should,” Alec continued, watching her face fall, as he corrected the sweep of her arms, forcing her to move differently. He released her arm and headed to the bench beside the training room and came back, holding the book out to her. 

Clary took the book from Alec, putting her stele back into her holster, flipping it open. Pages of runes greeted her and her eyes widened, looking up at Alec. “The Grey Book?” 

“A copy of it,” Alec said, nodding at her. “You don’t have to memorize every rune in it. But the ones you’ll use? You need to have drawn a minimum of ten thousand times to be efficient with it.” 

“Ten...thousand?” Clary breathed, staring down at the book. “That’s going to take years!” 

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. “Fray, I started drawing runes as soon as I was old enough to hold a pencil. It does take years. Like anything else, you just need to practice. I doubt it will take you ten thousand repetitions, but the more you do it, the faster you’ll get it.” 

Clary snapped the book shut and met Alec’s eyes, fierce in determination. “Understood. I’ll work on it. Do you have a list of recommended runes?” 

“Ask Izzy and Jace,” Alec said, looking down at the book in her hands. “They know your fighting style better than I do, and my rune choices are specific to my weapon more than yours would be.” 

“Right,” Clary said, tightening her hands on the book. “Does it matter how I draw them?” 

Alec raised an eyebrow at her. “Pen works fine.” 

Clary scoffed. “Inefficient at best. The motion is more important. I’ll figure it out.” 

Alec watched her march out of the training room, the book held tightly in her hands. He smiled faintly and headed for his office. Maybe they’d make a proper shadowhunter out of her yet. 

~!~ 

Alec knocked on Clary’s door and waited a few seconds for her to call out before he stepped in. Clary’s room was always a mess of art supplies and clothes - similar to Izzy’s but not quite the same. When he moved into the room, instead of the usual array of drawings that included all of them, all he saw, on all the notebooks, canvases, and paper scattered around, were runes. 

He turned his attention to Clary as she drew the strength rune three more times before turning to face him. He nodded at her. “You’re getting better.” 

Clary smiled. “Thanks! Do you mind showing me how you’d draw with this? I think it’ll be best for what I want to practice with until I can move to inks.” 

Alec stepped closer. “Sure.” He took the charcoal she dropped into his hand and turned it over in his hand a few times. 

“Have you used charcoal before?” Clary asked, watching as he settled it into his hand, holding it similar to his stele. 

Alec hummed in agreement and turned to the page of her sketchbook that she was drawing the rune in. “We have a mission we need to leave for in an hour,” he said, drawing the rune, the careful drag of the charcoal across the paper making him smile. “You and Izzy will be heading up the latest batch of recruits to check out the report of a nest of Shax demons near the Bronx.” 

Clary nodded and watched as Alec traced the pattern of the rune. It was still quicker than her. “Again? Please?” 

Alec tilted the charcoal, leaning it into the paper a little more, exaggerating the motions of his hand and his arm so she could track them easier. “Like this,” he said, and did it once more for her. “Sweep down and through the rune, before back up.” 

Clary nodded and mimicked Alec, grinning, pleased, when it felt easier to draw. “Perfect. I’ll go find Izzy and we’ll get prepped.” She stood and watched Alec carefully put down the piece of charcoal. She paused and looked up at Alec, and caught the longing in his face before it was gone a second later. 

“Come on, Fray,” Alec said, turning on his heel. “Get moving.” 

Clary looked back at her notebook and the piece of charcoal that Alec had held before she gave a firm nod and hurried after him. 

Later, after he had made sure his siblings were back, safe, from the mission, Alec settled behind his desk with a sigh and blinked at the sight of a sketchbook on his desk and a tin of charcoal pieces on it. He frowned. Had Jace left this in here so he could give it to Clary later? 

He picked it up and flipped it open, blinking at the sight of a post-it note in bright pink. 

_ For your own practice!  _

_ -Clary  _

Alec stared at the post-it note for a long time before he slowly closed the sketchbook and opened the tin of charcoal. He picked up a piece and casually snapped it in half, smiling at the smooth break before he put both pieces back in the tin. The faint smudge of black on his fingers made him smile. He put the sketchbook and charcoal off to the side of his desk, turning his attention to his paperwork with a sigh. 

Hours later, hanging up the phone, Alec sank back into his chair and exhaled hard, pushing his fingers through his hair. Of course the last three patrol reports were being reviewed, especially since he'd put Clary as one of the people in charge of them. He should have expected this, and even though he knew the reports were fine, there was likely to be some sort of small violation he would have to find a way to work around. 

His fingers twitched, fiddling with his pen impatiently, before he put it down on the desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. To make matters worse, Magnus was going to be home late tonight, so while he could go home to the loft, he wouldn't be there. 

His eyes slid to the sketchbook and the charcoal sitting on top of it, and then to his door. Alec stood up and quickly drew a locking rune on his door before sitting back down at his desk. He reached out and stroked down the tin of charcoal before he opened it again, carefully, reverently, looking at the contents. 

~!~ Flashback ~!~ 

"What do you think that you are doing, Alec?" 

Alec dropped his pencil, jumping to attention, straightening his shoulders under the harsh glare from his mother. "Pra-practicing runes," he managed, clearing his throat. 

Maryse scoffed and picked up the notebook, eyeing it in distaste. "It looks to me like you decided that you didn't need to practice your runes any longer and you started to...what?" 

"It's Izzy's hands," Alec said, looking down at the floor, feeling his mother's eyes on him. "I, I was drawing them." They were always sticky with jelly, or other sweet things that he found for his siblings, and they were always pulling him closer, Izzy laughing loudly as she demanded more hugs and time with him. 

"And why were you wasting your time with this?" Maryse asked. 

Alec swallowed and kept his head down. "I got distracted and wanted to draw them. I'm sorry. I'll go back to rune practice." 

Maryse nodded and ripped the page of the notebook out, crumpling it into her hands before throwing it in the trash. "You'll be expected to do double exercises tonight, since apparently you have enough time to draw things that you want." 

"Yes ma'am," Alec whispered, listening to her drop the notebook before turning to leave his room. He reached out to pick up the pencil and the notebook, returning them to his desk. His eyes slid over to the balled up paper in the trashcan and he clenched his eyes shut, focusing on the paper in front of him again. 

"Agility," he whispered to himself. "Accuracy." One of the first runes that we would wear as an archer. "Precision." He would always want to hit his target to protect Jace and Izzy. "Calm Anger...." Alec took a deep breath and drew the rune, picturing it on his mother. Anger could only be calm. 

Alec forced himself to draw as many runes as he could remember, even when his pencil started to lose the sharpness and became dull. It didn't matter. He didn't need it sharp for runes. He traced Strength, then Stamina, chewing on his lip as his eyes watered briefly. 

He knew better. He _knew_ better. 

It wasn't like the drawing had been good. Maybe if it had been good, his mother wouldn't have minded as much. He tightened his hand on the pencil and ran through the rune list all over again. He knew how to do this, and this was what was important. Not some drawing of Izzy's fingers. 

~!~ 

Alec picked up a piece of charcoal and settled it into his hand, pulling the sketchbook carefully out from under the container. He opened it, slowly, and flipped to the very last page in the back of it. No one would look here. 

He pressed the charcoal to the page, dragging it down in a slow, firm sweep, the rune drawn much too large, taking up most of the page, but if he was doing this for him, it didn't matter. This had always been his small rebellion, the rune that he knew better than any other, that he had drawn hundreds of thousands of times, imagining the day he might put it on someone... 

Alec stared down at the Wedded Union rune and pressed his fingertips to the edge of it. He took a deep, shaky breath, before shutting the sketchbook, putting the charcoal back, pushing both of them to the side of his desk. He could worry about them another day. For now, he could go home to Magnus and not think about any of these runes. Or drawing them. 

~!~ 

Alec's office door didn't slam open often. 

When it was slammed open, it was almost always in a moment of panic, someone running in to alert him of a problem to fix or address immediately. 

However, this time when the door slammed open, Clary also shut it hard behind her and didn't even bother to look at him. Alec raised an eyebrow, but Clary didn't say a word to him, only went over to the couch in the corner by the fireplace and curled up on the far end of it. He waited for her to say anything, but instead, he watched as she flipped open a sketchbook and started to draw runes, her face still twisted angrily. 

Alec waited another few minutes, but there didn't seem to be an explanation for why she was there forthcoming. "Why are you in my office, Fray?" 

"Jace told me I'm wasting my time," Clary said, her voice angry as she drew another rune, then another, then another. "That I was fine, and that he'd be able to protect me." 

Alec smiled faintly as she grew silent again except for the tracing of the runes. "You used a rune he hadn't taught you, didn't you?" 

Clary glanced up at Alec and then back down at the paper that she was sketching on. "Several, actually." 

"Which ones?" Alec asked, raising his eyebrows. "I know most of your base runes, but not all of them, obviously." 

"Calm Anger was the first. I know you all wear it, but it wasn't a rune I wore all of the time. You would have thought I punched him when I asked to make it permanent," Clary said, tightening her hand around the charcoal. 

Clary sighed and drew a few more runes before pausing and turning her attention to Alec again. "Then I added an Endurance rune, because I thought that would be helpful. I can't keep up with all of you most of the time when we're on longer patrols." 

Alec nodded approvingly. "A good choice for you as you learn to build your endurance up. Obviously, don't lean too heavily on the rune." 

"Of course not," Clary said, sighing. "He didn't mind the Flexibility rune-" 

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. "Of course he didn't, and I don't need you to tell me why." 

Clary shot Alec a quick grin. "Yeah. But his reaction to it was that he hadn't taught me that one. Like he was the only person to teach me runes. Like I haven't been drawing them from the book non-stop for weeks now!" 

Alec hummed. "I take it he didn't realize exactly what that meant?" 

Clary shook her head and curled up tighter on the edge of the couch. "I don't want to be a burden on the rest of you. That's why I asked you to help me in the first place and not Jace." 

"I know," Alec said, smiling briefly at her. "And that's precisely why I am helping you, Fray. But that still doesn't explain why you're in my office." 

"It's quiet," Clary said. "I don't, there's not a lot of places I can go for quiet. If you need me to leave, I will. But you usually don't schedule meetings for yourself after five-thirty, and you don't have a patrol tonight. Knowing you normally leave the Institute around seven, I thought I could just hide here for a little while. I won't bother you." 

"You always bother me, Fray," Alec said, his voice dry. When Clary looked up at him in surprise, hurt flitting across her features, he winked at her, watching as she visibly relaxed. He turned back to his desk. "Stay quiet. I do actually need to focus on finishing these reports." 

Clary relaxed and breathed out slowly, nodding as she turned her attention to the sketchbook in her lap. 

Surprisingly, the quiet sound of the scratch of charcoal across the paper was soothing and as Clary kept to her promise to be quiet, Alec refocused on his paperwork and was able to get through it, without interruption. It was surprisingly nice to have Clary in the room with him, and who would have thought a year ago, that he would be thinking something like that? 

Alec smiled faintly and finished his last email before turning off his computer and sitting back at his desk. He reached out for the sketchbook he kept in one of his top drawers and pulled it out, carefully removing the charcoal tin as well. He glanced up towards Clary. She wasn't looking at him, and if there was anyone who might understand why he wanted to do this, it would be her. 

He opened a new page in the sketchbook and lifted his hand to the upper left-hand corner. He closed his eyes, the list of runes on his lips as readily as any other thing he had memorized over the years. But instead of the rune, he swiped his hand down in a slow, steady stroke. Alec lifted his hand and looked down at the paper, frowning. He hadn't meant to do that. 

And _yet..._

There was no one here that would stop him if he... 

Alec drew another two lines slowly, steadily, dragging the charcoal across the paper. The lines felt good, even better than runes did, and soon he lost himself in what he was drawing. It wasn't until his phone alarm went off that he jolted upright, his eyes widening as he looked to Clary, his hand going to cover what he'd been working on. 

The sight of Magnus' hand under his own, come alive on the page, with faint wisps of magic around it made him clench his eyes shut. He reached up to tear the page out, he could pretend that he hadn't-

"That's really good, you know," Clary called from the couch. She picked up her sketchbook and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Were you formally trained?" 

Alec froze, his fingertips on the edge of the paper, about to rip it out of the notebook. "What?" 

Clary strode over to the desk, holding onto her sketchbook, pointing to his drawing. _"That._ It's Magnus' hand, right? Pretty impressive that you can draw so accurately without a reference." 

"I," Alec swallowed, frowning. He tugged on the corner of the paper, watched as it started to rip. 

"Hey, no!" Clary protested, reaching out to stop his hand. "Alec, it's really good!" 

Alec scoffed and rolled his eyes. "It's pointless. No reason for it." 

Clary tightened her hand on his and scowled at him. "Is that you or your parents talking, Alec?" 

Alec froze again, his fingers releasing the paper, dropping his eyes to stare at the hand drawn across the page, palm up, a hand extended to him. He gently pressed his fingertips to Magnus' and closed his eyes. "What do you want, Fray?" 

"Ask Magnus if that's pointless," Clary challenged. "Not me. Not yourself. Show him that picture, and ask him if it's pointless." 

"Why?" Alec asked, lifting his eyes to narrow them at her. 

Clary gave him a faint smile. "Because you'll never listen to me when I tell you how much talent you have for art, Alec. But you just might listen to Magnus." 

Alec watched as she flounced out of the room, shutting the door behind her. His phone lit up with the customary phone call from Magnus, asking if he wanted a portal home, as usual. 

Alec carefully closed the sketchbook and stood, gathering the rest of the things before he texted Magnus back to let him know that he was done. He brought the sketchbook with him, clenching the edges of it tightly, breathing hard as he stepped through the portal and towards Magnus. 

It was stupid. It was dumb. Magnus would tell him that and he could go back to drawing runes and then he wouldn't need to worry about anything else. 

...right? 

~!~ 

Clary blinked in surprise when her bedroom door opened and Alec stepped through, shutting it behind him and locking it with a rune, before also applying a soundless rune. She raised both her eyebrows. "Alec? Everything okay?" 

Alec strode closer to her and straightened his shoulders, clearing his throat. He could do this. He _could._

"Alec?" Clary asked, her voice turning more hesitant. "Are you all right?" 

"I want you to teach me how to draw Magnus like you draw Jace," Alec blurted, his back rigid as he stared at her. "I'll, I'll keep helping you with runes, and, and anything else that you want, and-" 

"Alec," Clary said, standing up, reaching out to touch his arm. She gave him a smile. "I'd love to teach you." 

Alec relaxed a little and swallowed hard, nodding. "I, showed Magnus. What you saw. A few of the others I've done. He, he insisted I come talk to you." 

Clary smiled faintly. "I'm glad he did. You're very, very talented Alec." Her eyes drifted down to the sketchbook that he was holding clenched in his hands. "Will you show me some of the other things that you've drawn?" 

Alec gave a tight nod and thrust the sketchbook at her. "It's, I like drawing hands. I don't know if I want to do more, but, I want to learn." 

Clary nodded and flipped open the book, skimming through the pages of runes to the pictures at the back where they abruptly changed. The first several pages she recognized, and not only because of the rings. She smiled at the sight of Magnus' hands in a variety of poses. Alec's natural observational abilities were showcased, and it was easy to see how familiar he was with the subject matter. 

She flipped the page and grinned, bright and wide, looking up at Alec. "I'd know Jace's hands anywhere," Clary admitted. She turned her eyes back to the page. There was one, drawn in a fist, it sinking into a punching bag. The other was Jace's hand holding a Seraph blade. 

The whip on the next page gave away Isabelle's hands and Clary kept smiling. "Oh, Izzy would love these, Alec. You'll have to show them to her sometime," she encouraged, looking over the pictures. 

"Hers were the first ones I drew. When, when she was little. She would pick up everything, food, toys, steles, anything. Always had sticky fingers," Alec admitted, abruptly reaching out to stop her when she went to turn the page. 

Clary froze and looked up at him. "Do you not want me to look at the next page?" 

Alec flushed and sighed, looking away from Clary. "No. Just don't read too much into it, Fray." 

Realizing what was likely on the next page, Clary laughed in delight when she saw her own hands, a variety of them, all over the page. Some holding charcoal, some holding her kindjals and another holding her stele. "You drew me!" 

"Don't make a big deal out of it," Alec said with a glare. "Just teach me how to draw the rest." 

Clary snorted and gestured to the seat beside her. "All right, all right. Well, you have the eye and the skill. Most of it will be, as you like to remind me, practice." 

Alec nodded and sat, ramrod straight, watching carefully as she started to explain. 

~!~ 

Magnus stepped out onto the balcony, taking in the sight of Alec with a sketchbook on his lap, something that had become more and more regular over the past few weeks in particular. Alec was scowling at whatever he was working on, which meant that it was giving him trouble. 

Summoning two glasses of wine, Magnus stepped up closer to him. "Alexander?" 

Alec looked up at Magnus in relief and closed the sketchbook, taking the wine glass from him with a smile. "Hey. Done with work for the day?" 

"I am indeed," Magnus said, stretching out on the couch next to Alec, curling against him. "How was your day, darling?" 

"The usual," Alec said, smiling as he leaned down to kiss Magnus hello. The soft press of their lips together made him sigh and press into the kiss a little harder, savoring it. "Had another lesson with Clary today." 

"Ah, is that why you're scowling so much?" Magnus asked, laughing. "I was wondering what had made you make that expression." 

Alec sighed. "Not just that. She wants me to attend a, a, life drawing thing. Uh. Class. With her. Says that it'll be good for me to practice." 

Magnus raised both of his eyebrows and took a sip of his wine. "Why does that have you tied up in knots?" 

"I don't want to go stare at someone else who is naked just so I can draw them!" Alec said with a huff. "If I wanted to draw someone naked, I'd just ask you." 

Magnus grinned and snorted into his wine. "Do you want to draw me in the nude, Alexander?" 

Alec flushed and took a sip of his wine. "Maybe, at some point. If you wanted. I have a few things where I've drawn you in bed with the blankets, but..." 

Magnus hummed and turned his head to press slow kisses to Alec's neck. "Would it make you feel better if you did it with me first?" 

Alec nodded, tilting his head back to give Magnus better access. "Maybe..." 

"I see," Magnus breathed against Alec's skin, standing up with a stretch, snapping away his clothing a moment later. "All right, come on, you'll have to tell me where to pose!" 

Alec's mouth went dry and he groaned, grabbing his charcoal and sketchbook before scrambling after Magnus. 

~!~ 

Clary blinked in surprise when, a minute before the class was about to start, Alec slipped in through the door and strode for the seat next to her before setting up his sketchpad quickly. She raised her eyebrows at him. 

Alec scowled at her, glaring. "Not a word, Fray," he ordered. 

Clary held up her hands, grinning at him. "I didn't say anything." 

Alec narrowed his eyes and turned his attention to the front of the class and sighed, hoping that this wouldn't be too awkward. 

"Alec," Clary said, reaching out to touch his arm. She waited for him to look at her and lowered her voice. "I wasn't going to throw you into the deep end here. It's just a shirtless guy. He'll be wearing shorts." 

Alec blinked and stared at her, all of the tension leaving his shoulders abruptly. "Really?" 

Clary nodded and smiled. "The shorts are going to be shorts," she said, smiling faintly. "But he's not going to be nude. And you don't have to draw all of him if you don't want to. Just draw what you see." 

Alec took another deep breath and watched the model walk in. The man didn't look at all nervous, a cocky grin on his face that reminded him of Magnus. Alec smiled faintly and looked him over, focusing on his hands. He tilted his head and studied them. 

He waited for the teacher to finish suggesting the pose for the model and Alec went back to his hands, where he had his fingers curled easily around his forearms. Bringing the charcoal to the paper, Alec drew a steady line across it, doing his best to ignore the grin he could feel Clary giving beside him. 

When the teacher announced that the session was over, Alec blinked into awareness again, sitting back from his sketchpad. Clary was watching him, smiling widely. He flushed and snapped his sketchpad shut, quickly cleaning up his desk. 

"Same time next week?" Clary asked. 

Alec glanced at her and cleared his throat. "I'll schedule your rune practice with me on Thursdays before this." 

Clary grinned knowingly at him. "Is that your way of making sure you have this timeslot free?" 

Alec didn't bother giving her an answer, gathering the rest of his things together, pulling out his phone to text Magnus. "I'll see you next week, Fray." 

Clary watched him go, still smiling before she started to pack up her stuff. Two weeks later, as she and Alec walked towards the recreational center that she knew had received a _significant_ donation from a private investor (she’d have to thank Magnus later), she noticed that Alec’s fingers were clutching a larger sketchbook, and there was a small satchel of art supplies on his hip. 

Before they stepped into the center, she bumped her shoulder against him. “Hey, Alec?” 

Alec grunted and turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. 

Clary smiled at him, bumping their shoulders again. “Thanks.” She didn’t need to elaborate. Not anymore. But when Alec’s shoulder bumped into her a second later, sending her stumbling, she caught the hint of his smile as he climbed the stairs two at a time. 

“Let’s go, Fray, I’m not going to be late because of your short legs!” 

Clary huffed and raced up the stairs after him, taking the opportunity to elbow him in the stomach when he held the door open for her. “I’ll show you short legs,” she huffed, leading the way to class. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
